nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario World
|system1JP = |system1EU = |system1AU = July 1, 1992 |system2 = Virtual Console (Wii) |system2NA = February 5, 2007 |system2JP = December 2, 2006 |system2EU = February 9, 2007 |system2AU = February 9, 2007 |system2KO = April 26, 2008 |system3 = Virtual Console (Wii U) |system3NA = April 26, 2013 |system3JP = April 27, 2013 |system3EU = April 27, 2013 |system3AU = April 27, 2013 |system4 = Virtual Console (3DS) |system4NA = March 3, 2016 |system4JP = March 4, 2016 |system4EU = March 3, 2016 |system4AU = March 3, 2016 |system5 = Nintendo Switch Online |system5NA = September 5, 2019 |system5JP = September 5, 2019 |system5EU = September 5, 2019 |system5AU = September 5, 2019 |sales = *'Worldwide:' 20.61 million ** 3.54 million ** 12.78 million ** 3.75 million **'Others:' 0.55 million |genre = Platformer |ROM = 512 KB |song = Super Mario World |rating = x |ESRB = E |PEGI = 7 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |ACB = G |rating = x |Fix = a }} Super Mario World (also called SMW and taglined Super Mario Bros. 4 in Japan) is a 2D Mario platform game and a launch title released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1990, developed by Nintendo EAD. Being a sequel to Super Mario Bros. 3, the game retains much of the elements that debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3 such as the world map and Koopaling boss fights while introducing a large variety of new gameplay mechanics, such as an expanded and less linear world map and the ability to save the game. Introduced in Super Mario World is Mario's sidekick, Yoshi and his species that share his name, where he serves as a playable mount for the Mario brothers with his own unique abilities and gameplay style. The game was produced by Shigeru Miyamoto, featuring music composed by Koji Kondo, and graphics designed by Shigefumi Hino. Miyamoto has stated that ever since they finished Super Mario Bros., the design staff wanted to have Mario ride a dinosaur. It was believed to be impossible technically until the Super NES was developed. According to Miyamoto, sixteen people were involved in the creation of the game, and it took about three years to make.Interview with Shigeru Miyamoto in Mario Mania Player's Guide, p. 32. At some point during the game's development, it was meant to be released in North America and Europe under the full Super Mario Bros. 4 title, but it was later shortened to simply Super Mario World.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0MbGdkbeEU This local news segment displays the Super Mario World title screen with the typo'd "Super Mario Bros." subtitle.], retrieved 8/11/2011[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTzyz2TgGls This local news segment displays the Super Mario World title screen with the "Super Mario Bros. 4" subtitle.], retrieved 8/11/2011 Miyamoto has stated that this is his favorite Mario game.[https://www.engadget.com/2010/11/09/super-mario-world-is-miyamotos-favorite-mario-game Super Mario World is Miyamoto's favorite Mario game], retrieved 6/22/2018[http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/06/15/this-is-shigeru-miyamotos-favorite-mario-game This is Shigeru Miyamoto's Favorite Mario Game], retrieved 6/22/2018 The game was released to best-selling status on the SNES, received large amounts of critical acclaim, and is commonly seen on Nintendo's best games of all times on various critic listings. Much of the game's introduced characters, game mechanics, and artistic themes influenced later titles in the Mario series, where the character Yoshi was popular enough to receive a series starring him. The game was followed in 1995 by a prequel, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, which is set many years before the events in Super Mario World. The game has spawned various nongame media such as a cartoon series that is based on the game which debuted on September 14, 1991, one month after the American release. Various manga adaptions of the game have sprung up, one notable series being the Super Mario-Kun, which has their first volumes based off Super Mario World released in 1991 and is still ongoing today. Super Mario World is included in the Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World compilation title released in December 1994. A port of Super Mario World was later released on the Game Boy Advance as part of the Super Mario Advanc] series, titled Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2. The original version was also re-released on the Wii and later the Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. Super Mario World is one of the included titles in the SNES Classic Edition and Super Nintendo Entertainment System - Nintendo Switch Online. Plot After Bowser's previous defeat, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool decide to recuperate in Dinosaur Land. Meanwhile in Dinosaur Land, the Koopa King and his Koopalings trap Yoshi and his friends in enchanted eggs, eliminating the opposition as they secretly rebuild their forces. Shortly upon their arrival, the Mario Bros. realize that Princess Toadstool is missing. While searching, they find the Koopa Troop army. Upon freeing the friendly Yoshi, he exclaims that the Koopas have invaded, confirming that Peach's persistent captor has indeed returned and taken the opportunity to claim the princess. As Mario and friends travel through Dinosaur Land, they uncover the Valley of Bowser, where Bowser is fought on his castle roof in his Koopa Clown Car, holding Princess Toadstool hostage. Upon his defeat, he gently drops the princess and retreats. Princess Toadstool rewards Mario or Luigi with a kiss as fireworks celebrate freedom, signifying that their vacation can resume with their new good friends. The reunited team returns to Yoshi's House where they and three other Yoshis watch the eggs hatch into babies, removing the spell. Official game description Gameplay As a 2D platformer, the object of the game is to get to the Giant Gate to advance to the next level before the timer runs out. Mario (or Luigi) can jump over and on top of various platforms and obstacles and stomp on various enemies to defeat them. In addition to these basic moves, Mario can spin-jump to destroy certain types of blocks and enemies, whereas the X or Y lets Mario dash if held down. When Mario presses either of those buttons next to some items, he can pick them up and carry them through the level as the buttons are held. When Mario hits the Giant Gate at the end of the level, if he touches the vertically moving bar between the gates, he gets awarded star points depending on how high the bar was when he touched it. If he collects 100 star points, Mario can play a bonus minigame that helps him earn extra lives. Some levels contain a Midway Gate, which not only powers Mario up to Super Mario when touched, but serves as a checkpoint for Mario to respawn near if he gets defeated in the level. In order to obtain most power-ups, Mario has to hit various blocks which may contain items. The basic Super Mushroom, which turns Mario into Super Mario, causes Mario to grow bigger and allows him to sustain an extra hit. When Super Mario hits a block, usually a more powerful item spawns in the Super Mushroom's place, such as a Fire Flower or the newly introduced Cape Feather. Introduced in Super Mario World is the item reserve system, where Mario can hold onto extra items should he find them while in powered up forms; players can manually drop their reserve item by pressing select. If Mario gets damaged and turns into regular Mario, the reserve item automatically deploys. A newly introduced character and power-up in Super Mario World, Yoshi, appears when Mario hits certain blocks. Mario can ride Yoshi when he jumps on him, who helps Mario with his own unique traits and abilities. If Mario gets touched by an enemy or a damaging obstacle while he is in his normal form, he loses a life. If he gets damaged by an enemy while in a power-up form, he reverts to his normal form. If Mario loses all of his lives, the player receives a game over and is prompted to continue from their last save with five more lives. Some obstacles defeat Mario instantly regardless of what power-up he has, such as falling into pits or lava, getting crushed, or not making it to the goal in time. Every time Mario gets defeated, he gets sent back to the world map. Super Mario World returns the world map system from Super Mario Bros. 3 with more expanded features. Rather than having levels and worlds segmented, all worlds and levels are seamlessly connected to each other, with a heavier focus on multiple paths per level clearance, and thus creating a less linear map, with a few exceptions. Typically, prior to entering new areas, Mario has to defeat a castle boss, usually one of Bowser's seven children, the Koopalings. Once they are defeated, the castle they reside in is destroyed and cannot be replayed, though in international versions of the game they can be replayed if players hold L and R on the castle's remains. Stages The game begins on Dinosaur Island, and eventually progresses to feature seven distinct areas and two secret locations. Each world features a variety of levels, many with multiple exits. There are 72 levels (not including Yoshi's House and Top Secret Area), 24 of them have a secret exit for a total of 96 goals in the entire game and finding all of them will reap a reward. The different locations include Yoshi's Island, Donut Plains and Secret, Vanilla Dome and Secret, Twin Bridges (Cheese Bridge, Butter Bridge, Cookie Mountain and Soda Lake), Forest of Illusion, Chocolate Island, Valley of Bowser, Star World, and Special World, the latter two of which are the secret areas. Normal stages take place above ground and, environmentally, aren't too drastic. They're most commonly found in the beginning of the game and will feature occasional underground segments that can be accessed via pipes. Slopes are scattered throughout the stages as are varying levels of platforms. Every once in a while you'll find secret areas stationed far up in the sky. These places may contain items such as 3-Up moons, Dragon Coins and maybe even a secret exit. Sometimes normal looking stages will start to scroll to the right automatically without stopping. These levels will require the best of your abilities and will oftentimes feature copious obstacles that will halt your progress. These stages need your full attention and even one minor mistake can result in a lost life. New to the Mario series are the now fan favorite Ghost Houses. These took place in haunted houses that were infested by various different types of Boo species. In order to get through the stages you'd sometimes have to go through certain doors in set orders and solve challenging puzzles all while trying to beat the time (which, albeit, wasn't too large). Yoshi cannot enter Ghost Houses, Fortresses or Castles because whether he has a fear of ghosts or does not want to get hurt. In the first Ghost House there is a secret location in the very beginning that'll require you to use your cape to access the very top while at the same time dodging the Boos. The secret exit will take you to the Top Secret Area, in which you'll have an unlimited amount of power-ups, 1-ups, and Yoshis. Other stages consist of water stages. Unlike the 3D titles, Mario and Luigi (as well as Yoshi) have an unlimited amount of breath and can swim quite fluidly. However, the underwater enemies will pose as a threat to them. The underground areas have ceilings, which some enemies such as the bat-like Swoopers will crawl on. The sky stages all take place in the sky, and one wrong move could send the character falling to their death. If this occurs, you may have to sacrifice Yoshi if you're riding upon one, as it'll give you an extra jump. Finally are the castle stages. In the castles you'll find a multiple of obstacles and enemies exclusive to these types of stages. These are the only stages in which you'll be required to battle a boss at the end, which consists of Bowser's 7 Koopalings and Reznor. Many castles are based around the theme of fire, and thus will have pits full of lava that will instantly kill Mario with just a single touch. Table of Stages *This is a one way Star Road, that's ONLY accessible via the Special World, after completing Funky. Mario's moves With the introduction of the SNES controller you're given access to a plethora of new Mario abilities via the console's extra buttons. Mario can do his abilities from the previous games, which consists of running extra fast while pressing down on the B button, jumping with the A button, and ducking while pressing down on the control stick. As before, you'll be able to slide under tight spaces by getting a running start and then ducking, which will cause either of the bros. to slip under if they've been enlarged via a mushroom. Otherwise they can just walk under. As before you can also kick Koopa Troopa shells and use the many abilities that the items give you. You can also pick up items and toss them, crawl on chains and kick enemies climbing on the other side, swim in the water, do a super spin jump that'll break special blocks and enemies (as well as launch the plumbers off their steed), and so forth. Yoshi Yoshi has about just as many abilities unique to him that Mario and Luigi do. This is partly due to the fact that in all there are four different colored Yoshis, and that each one has a unique special ability when in possession of a Koopa Troopa shell. Every Yoshi has the ability to engulf enemies by using their extended tongues. The berries they eat will oftentimes give them special items. Special Yoshi wings will give every Yoshi the ability to fly. Special abilities that are exclusive to specially colored Yoshis include: *Blue Yoshi: When a Blue Yoshi gets a standard Koopa Troopa shell, they'll be able to fly for quite some time. If any colored Yoshi gets a blue colored Koopa Troopa shell, they'll then be able to fly. *Red Yoshi: If a Red Yoshi gets a green shell, they'll be able to spew fire. If any colored Yoshi gets a red colored shell, they'll be able to blow fire. *Yellow Yoshi: When a Yellow Yoshi gets a green shell, its stomps will become extra powerful, killing off any enemies on the same platform. If any colored Yoshi gets a Yellow Colored shell, they'll be able to use this move. In all there are three different types of berries that Yoshi can eat - red berries, pink berries, and green berries. Eating a certain amount of berries will reward the player via an egg that Yoshi will eject from his body, though the amount that you'll have to eat depends on the color of the berry. The rewards include: *Red berry: The red berries are the most common in the game. After Yoshi eats ten of them, a Super Mushroom will come out of Yoshi's egg. *Pink berry: After eating two pink berries, a cloud will spontaneously appear and drop plenty of coins. If you collect them all you'll be rewarded with a 1-up. *Green berry: Collect one green berry and twenty seconds will be added to the timer. These are the most rare off all the berries and only found in Funky. In the beginning of the game, you'll only have access to the green Yoshi, though eventually you'll find eggs containing the blue, yellow and red ones. Once they hatch, a baby will emerge. The baby Yoshies will only appear in the Star World levels. To make a Baby Yoshi grow into an adult, you'll have to feed it five enemies, five berries of any color, or one single power up. Items Items can consist of weapons or collectibles or even buttons that will have some effect on the stage. Coins are the most common items in the game. They're scattered throughout every single stage, and collecting 100 will reward the player with a 1-Up. 1-Up Mushrooms are in the shape of a mushroom and are colored green. They'll give the player one extra life. The 3-Up Moon will give the player three extra lives. They're hard to find, though are worth it. Items that power up the player include Starman, Power Balloons, Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and Capes. Starmen will turn the player invincible for a short amount of time and will give them the ability to plow through enemies. Power Balloons will cause Mario to puff up like a balloon and float in the air for a short time so that he can cross large gaps. Super Mushrooms will enlarge the player and give them one extra bit of health. Fire Flowers will give the player the ability to shoot fire balls, and the cape will allow the player to fly. Characters The main characters in the game consist of Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, the 7 Koopa Kids, and the new addition to the series - Yoshi. At the end of each world you'll be required to fight one of Bowser's children, excluding the final area where you'll have to take on Bowser himself. The two paramount playable characters (Mario and Luigi) don't have many differences other than a change of clothes. In the Game Boy Advance remake, however, Luigi is more floaty and will slide once he reaches the ground. Princess Peach is the damsel in distress, and either of the two brothers will be able to save her in the last battle. Yoshi, however, will not be able to enter either Ghost House, fortress, the castles for whatever reason except Sunken Ghost Ship. Toad does not appear in this game. * Reznor is a secret boss found in Vanilla Fortress, Forest Fortress, Chocolate Fortress and Valley Fortress. All of Reznor's castles can allow Mario to move onto another area or the same area the regular castle goes to apart from Chocolate fortress which goes to chocolate island 4: Vanilla Fortress goes to Butter Bridge 1, Forest Fortress goes to Star road 4 and Valley Fortress goes to the backdoor. Enemies Koopa.gif|'Koopa Troopa' - This foe is the primary enemy of the game coming in red, blue, green and yellow. Paratroopa.gif|'Paratroopa' - This foe is the same as Koopa, but with the ability to fly. Pokey.gif|'Pokey' - This foe is a cactus-like enemy that is spiky on the sides. Rex_walk.gif|'Rex' - This foe is a blue dinosaur. When jumped on, these foes run quicker. Thwomp.gif|'Thwomp' - This foe is a rock enemy that comes down with a forceful smash. Superkoopa.gif|'Super Koopa' - This foe is a Koopa lacking a shell and uses a cape to fly. Spiney.gif|'Spiny' - This foe is thrown by Lakitu and is a Koopa with spikes on its back. Wiggler.gif|'Wiggler' - This foe is a caterpillar that roams the Forest of Illusion. Thwimp.gif|'Thwimp' - This foe is a smaller version of Thwomp and is much quicker. Plant.gif|'Piranha Plant' - This foe is carnivorous and appears in pipes. Cheep.gif|'Cheep-Cheep' - This foe is a small fish that constantly swims back and forth. Dinorhino.gif|'Dino Rhino' - This foe is a massive rhino who appears in a fortress as a mini-boss. World-Map *World 1- Yoshi's Island *World 2- Donut Land *World 3- Vanilla Dome *World 4- Twin Bridges *World 5- Forest of Illusion *World 6- Chocolate Island *World 7- Valley of Bowser Other Worlds *Star World - Resembles the Warp Zone in Super Mario Bros. *Special Zone - A world that will appear after you finish the Star World. The world has eight levels that are more challenging than the standard levels. Changes in World Map Once you beat all the levels in the Special Zone or all 96 exits in SMA2, the world map, and some of the enemies will all change. The world map changes from a summer theme into fall theme. Plenty of the enemies change with the season as well. For example, the Koopa Troopas will become mask Koopas, and the Piranha Plants become pumpkin plants. The following is a list of all the changes. Enemy Changes: *Koopa Troopa - All the Koopas will have masks of Mario and Luigi, as well as yellow and blue versions, depending on the Koopa Troopas' shell color. Note that the Koopa Troopa shells will also change into masks as well. *Goomba - All of the Goombas will wear sunglasses and are yellow. (Exclusive to Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2) *Piranha Plant - Each of the Jumping Piranha Plants will change into Pumpkin Plants. *Bullet Bill - All of the Bullet Bills will be replaced by Pidgit Bills. *Pokey - They will become dangerous blades of sand. (Exclusive to Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2) Reception Super Mario World received universal critical acclaim. The game was placed 16th in the 100th issue of Nintendo Power's "100 best Nintendo games of all time" in 1997.http://www.gamekult.com/communaute/forum/voirmessage.html?foid=13000909, retrieved 6/4/2009 The game placed 47th in the 200th Issue of GameInformer's "Top 200 Games of All Time". Development Development of the game started around 1986 or 1987 before even Super Mario Bros 2 (USA) was released. The game took three years to develop, and even then, Miyamoto felt the game was rushed near the end. It was the console defining video game, as it was released with the SNES. Some changes were made to the game since it initially started. For example, early on there were signs that prevented Yoshis, or a specific color of Yoshi, from entering the said section. These were removed in the final installment, and gave Yoshi access to all stages and parts of stages excluding Ghost Houses, fortresses and castles. Early on, Yoshi's English name was Kibi and his Japanese name was Lizardbuddy. Originally the Raccoon Suit, made famous in Super Mario Bros. 3, was supposed to be in Super Mario World, though was eventually replaced by the cape power-up. Legacy Super Mario World is best known for its introduction of Yoshi. Yoshi went on to star in his own series as well as being a regular character in Mario video games. In the sequel to Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi was the star character and was required to save an infant Mario from the clutches of Baby Bowser and Kamek. Yoshi has been a playable character in all five Super Smash Bros. games, which consists of Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, ''and ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The Yoshi's Island stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee was based around Super Mario World, and even had sprites ripped from the game and an updated soundtrack. The ending theme was featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A television show based on Super Mario World debuted one month after the North American release, and it was remade various times on various consoles, including the Game Boy Advance, the Wii's Virtual Console, and even on the SNES itself in Super Mario All-Stars. A Game Watch was created (note: not to be confused with Game & Watch) that was based on the game as well. A sequel was planned for the CD-i called Mario's Wacky Worlds, though was never released. Currently Super Mario World is the fourth highest rated game of all time, according to GameRankings.com. Within the series it is only succeeded by Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii. In both Mario Paint and WarioWare D.I.Y., in the music creation tool, one of the instruments the player can use is actually a baby green Yoshi. The sprite used is the one used in Super Mario World. Sales Information Overall, the game sold 20 million units. This can be attributed to the fact that it was a pack in game with the Super Nintendo when the SNES was launched. This makes it the 2nd best selling game in the Super Mario series. Of the four Super Mario Advance video games for the Game Boy Advance, the remake of Super Mario World was the best selling of all, selling an outstanding 4.079 million copies. Together the game has sold nearly 25 million copies, which does not include the sales of the Virtual Console re-release. Neither does include Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World, which featured Super Mario World as well as various other titles from the NES era in one cartridge. Remakes and ports ''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' The Super Mario All-Stars version of Super Mario World gave Luigi a more distinctive sprite where he is taller, thinner and animates differently, while in the original he is simply a palette swap of Mario and his moves are identical to Mario's. ''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' Super Mario World was remade for the Game Boy Advance as the second installment in the Super Mario Advance series, Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2. Some of the more notable changes include new sprites for Luigi, the maximum number of lives being 999 that can now be saved, and a list of levels showing whether the secret exit and the Dragon Coins have been found. SNES Classic Edition Super Mario World is one of the 21 titles included on the Super NES Classic Edition. Super Nintendo Entertainment System - Nintendo Switch Online Super Mario World is one of the 20 launch titles for Super Nintendo Entertainment System - Nintendo Switch Online, along with Super Mario Kart and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. References to other games *''Super Mario Bros.'' - If the player waits on the Special Zone map for two minutes, a cover version of the overworld theme will start playing. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Unaltered Ninjis reappear, and Bullet Bills resembling Pidgits appear in the Fall. Pokeys also return. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - The Sunken Ghost Ship was once an airship from this game. Also, all of the Koopalings return here. Bob-ombs reuse their keyless artillery graphics here. References in later games *''Mario Roulette'' - Many sounds and graphics from here appear in this game. *''Mario Paint'' - Many sounds and graphics from here appear in this game. *''Super Mario Kart'' - Lakitu is near identical in appearance in this game and many tracks in this game are based on levels here. The music that plays in the Ghost Valley and Bowser Castle courses are remixes of the music from the Ghost Houses and the final boss theme, respectively, from Super Mario World. *''Mario's Time Machine'' - Many sounds and graphics from Super Mario World appear in this game. *''Mario is Missing!'' - Many sounds and graphics from here appear in this game. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - This game is a prequel to Super Mario World, though the stories are practically unrelated in sharing some settings and uses Yoshi as the main character, although there are nine Yoshis (or ten in the Game Boy Advance remake) for each stage for each zone. Also, Yoshi's sound effects from here were reused in this game. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - The Star Road found here is destroyed by Exor and it is revealed that Geno is from here. Yoshi's Island also returns as Yo'ster Isle, and a rendition of the overworld theme from this game plays upon first meeting Gaz. Also, the overworld theme can be heard while singing a character to sleep. *''Super Mario 64'' - The idea of Switch Palaces is, in a way, carried over into this game. Also, Yoshi references this game when he says, "It has been so long since our last adventure!" at the end of the game when Mario meets him on the roof. *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' - The first part of the background music heard in the Special Zone was arranged as the "Mystery Room" theme. *''Super Smash Bros.'' - Mario and Luigi's down special, Mario Tornado and Luigi Cyclone, are similar and could be based on the Spin Jump that originated in Super Mario World. *''Paper Mario'' - The first few notes of the Super Mario World overworld theme can be heard in this game's title screen music. Also, one of the tracks played by the radio in Koopa Village is the ending theme of the same game. *''Luigi's Mansion'' - One of Melody Pianissima's musical quizzes names this game as an optional response. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - There is a Super Mario World-themed level called Yoshi's Island. Banzai Bill also returns, and Mario can use his Cape as his side special move. Trophies of the Koopa Clown Car and Mario riding Yoshi are collectible. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - In a room in Woohoo Hooniversity, four question blocks from previous games (the names of which are even stated in their descriptions) can be seen; one of them is the question block from Super Mario World. A cover of the overworld theme from Super Mario World is used for some of the minigames. The Koopalings are also fought in the same order as in Super Mario World. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - When F.L.U.D.D. scans Mario, a video of Mario battling Iggy in this game can be seen. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - Riding Yoshi came from this game. Also, if Mario gets an email from the RDM, a tone that is a cover of the music that plays when Mario destroys a castle in this game plays. If Mario gets an email from Peach, the title screen music from this game plays. *''Mario Party Advance'' - The results screen music after the player runs out of Mushrooms in this game is a cover of the overworld theme from Super Mario World. Goombas also appeared in the form they appeared in the game as well. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - A short demo of Super Mario World is playable, and the Yoshi's Island stage returns. Mario's Cape move returns from Melee as well. Also, Bowser uses his Koopa Clown Car in the Subspace Emissary. Finally, the title theme and ending theme are covers and plays on the Delfino Plaza stage, as well as the castle theme on the Luigi's Mansion stage. Yoshi's Final Smash, Super Dragon, is based on the powers he can obtain from a Koopa shell, specifically the powers from a red Koopa Troopa and blue Koopa Troopa. Hot Head makes an appearance as an item in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as a trophy. Blargg appears as a sticker in this game. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Yoshi reappears in this game, behaving exactly as he did in Super Mario World. The Spin Jump also makes a return. Part of the music that plays in the castle/fortresses in this game is used for the castle levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - A cover of the music from the Ghost House levels is used for Haunty Halls Galaxy and Boo Moon Galaxy. A cover of the athletic theme is used for Hightail Falls Galaxy (and also the music that plays during the mission for Starshine Beach Galaxy, "Purple Coin Beach Dash"). Sound effects from Super Mario World are reused, such as the sound when Yoshi is mounted, when a door is opened and when the P-Switch time limit (the Teleporter time limit in this game) is about to run out. Yoshi reappears in the game. Yoshi's House also returns in the Sky Station Galaxy. The Bonus Game theme from this game is used as the music that plays when touching the notes in the Puzzle Plank Galaxy. *''Mario Sports Mix'' - A remix of the athletic theme from this game is available as one of the songs in Harmony Hustle. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' - The sound heard when Mario exits a level after beating it in Super Mario World is present in this game after Luigi's letter is seen. Certain note sets play the Bonus Game theme. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Reznors returns in this game, as well as the cover of the battle theme. Also, the chime that can be heard while the game loads sometimes plays a small part of the Super Mario World overworld theme, and in World 4, Super Mario World's snow level background is reused. *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - This game seems to be based off of Super Mario World, with similar backgrounds and level styles. A Sumo Bro returns as the boss for the level Screwtop Tower. Baby Yoshis reappear as well. It also uses a single, continuous world map, similar to this game. *''Super Mario 3D World'' - Along with having a similar name, this game features Chargin' Chucks and Goombas (renamed Galoombas), both of which haven't been seen in a Super Mario platform game since Super Mario World. At the beginning of The Great Tower of Bowser Land is the Koopa Chase Lv2 that, upon hitting, occasionally causes Super Mario World sound effects to play. The artwork of Beach Koopa for this game is reused as a stamp. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' - Like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, a demo of Super Mario World can be found under Masterpieces. Two new songs based on ones from Super Mario World''s music, namely "Fortress Boss" and "Super Mario World Medley" (Overworld theme, portions of the bonus game theme, Star World, and Super Star) appear as the selectable songs in the "My Music" section. Yoshi's Island (Melee) returns as a playable stage. *Super Mario Maker/''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS - One of the level styles is Super Mario World and part of the ending theme is used in the credits. A cover of the music that plays in the Donut Plains, Twin Bridges, and Chocolate Island parts of the world map can be heard on the map screen for 10 Mario Challenge (Super Mario Challenge in the 3DS port). *''Super Mario Odyssey'' - A piano remix of the overworld and underwater themes from Super Mario World can be heard on radios in New Donk City. When controlled by Mario, Moe-Eyes sometimes hum the ending theme of Super Mario World while walking around with its sunglasses on. A remix of the final boss theme from this game plays when Mario captures Bowser. The music that plays in the bonus areas and Bonus Game was remixed as the music that plays during some of the challenge areas in this game. *''WarioWare Gold'' - This game contains a microgame that is based off of Super Mario World, which involves Cape Mario collecting a certain amount of coins. Notable mistakes and errors Graphical *Several graphical errors are present in the game. Of note is that the Magikoopas' unique palette has their colors ordered incorrectly, resulting in the area that should be occupied by the lightest shade of blue instead having the darkest. This is fixed in the Game Boy Advance version by giving them the normal blue palette. *The Koopa bosses are all depicted with three fingers on each hand. This is fixed in the GBA version. Most of the Koopalings' sprites are made to resemble their Super Mario Bros. 3 counterparts (likely to be more easy to recognize), even when the result would be off-model from their artwork, such as with Iggy only having one tooth and Wendy having a white bow with red spots. *Morton, Roy, and Ludwig are given green, blue, and yellow palettes respectively in gameplay. In the credits, they are given turquoise, gray, and pink palettes, respectively, However, in order to match up with their Super Mario Bros. 3 palettes, they should be given the gray, pink, and turquoise palettes, respectively. The credits also give Ludwig Morton's teeth. *Lemmy is depicted as being yellow, and has large fangs and spikeless arm cuffs, likely owing to having the same body as Wendy to conserve graphic space. *Iggy is accidentally given Larry's hair, leaving Iggy's unused except for in the credits. This error remains in the GBA version. *Bowser is depicted as being primarily green. This is fixed in the GBA version to make him primarily orange. In addition, he lacks the spiked cuffs on his arms. This error is kept on the GBA version. Bowser's sprite was redesigned in the Super Mario World theme of Super Mario Maker. *Yoshi's arms are orange, as are those of the rest of his species. *Due to how Chargin' Chucks' graphics are assembled, their graphics have many errors. Most conspicuously, their heads come off for a frame when they are hit. Other errors include their facemasks going behind the rim of their plastrons in certain poses, and the facemasks also being visible in front of the clapping effect. They are also assigned a green palette in-game despite being colored with blue highlights in their artwork and being given a blue palette in the credits. They also have a star in their artwork, which is absent in their sprites. *Despite Dry Bones being skeletal Koopa Troopas, they are depicted as being far larger than their living counterparts. They also have neck and arm bones in their sprites, but not their artwork. *The two lower tiles on the back-facing Climbing Koopas appear to be switched, as the lower part of the shell moves in the opposite direction as the upper part of it, and the limbs are not oriented as they are in the front-facing sprites. *Spike Tops are seemingly depicted with six legs in the game, despite seemingly having four in their artwork. *Despite being given green feet in their artwork, Goombas are assigned the yellow palette in-game, with the yellow only affecting their feet anyway. *Monty Moles have incompatible designs between their jumping and running sprites, with the former having a split lip and the latter having a smooth curve for a mouth. The GBA remake continues this with Mega Mole's unique defeat sprite seen by having Yoshi eat one while playing as Luigi. *Due to how Mechakoopas' tiles are assembled, the sprite of one getting up from being stunned appears to have half of an extra lower jaw under its full jaw and half of an extra foot over its full foot. *Big Boos have lower fangs and white eyes in their sprites, but have the same faces as normal Boos in their artwork. *Bony Beetles have the same falling apart animation as Dry Bones, with Dry Bones' heads being particularly conspicuous. Miscellaneous *In the Japanese version, the message spelled out with Coins in Funky reads "YOU ARE SUPER PLAYER!!" in a typical case of Engrish. The Western versions fix the grammar to "YOU ARE A SUPER PLAYER!!" thus adding more coins to the level. *The English localization refers to as the enemy known as Kuribon in Japan as "Goomba", either in an accidental mistranslation or a deliberate attempt to group the two creatures together, possibly to seem more familiar to players. This led to confusion in Western depictions as to whether or not the two creatures were the same thing or not until Super Mario 3D World retranslated them as "Galoombas," though Mario Party Advance seemingly made an earlier attempt with "Goombob". Pre-release and unused content Dinosaur Land was drastically different than the final version, possessing an appearance similar to the various kingdoms of Super Mario Bros. 3. Specifically, it was to feature things such as Toad Houses (which could possibly mean that Toads were once considered to populate Dinosaur Land) and more Super Mario Bros. 3-style Fortresses. In addition to this, the game originally had the subtitle "Super Mario Bros. 4" on the title screen. Trivia *There is a secret area found early in the game. It has no time limit or enemies, provides a free Yoshi, and free items such as Super Mushrooms (if you're Small Mario), Fire Flowers, Cape Feathers or 1-Up Mushrooms if you have a Yoshi. *The sound of Yoshi coming out of an egg is the same as Tamagon from Devil World coming out of his egg. *The boss for the fortresses around Dinosaur Island resembles a group of Dodongos. *''Super Mario World'' was featured on the cover of ''Nintendo Power'' V28, making it the first Super NES game to ever appear on the cover of Nintendo Power magazine. *The game won five awards in the 1991 Nintendo Power Awards: Best Graphics and Sound (Super NES), Best Theme and Fun (Super NES), Best Play Control (Super NES), Best Overall Villain (Bowser), and Best Overall Super NES Game. *This game is Shigeru Miyamoto's favorite Mario game. *Despite Super Mario World being a bundled game with the SNES, the Virtual Console port was not a launch title, and in fact took several months to re-release. *''Super Mario World'' was chosen as Favorite Video Game at the 1994 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. *This is the first game to feature Fire Mario's current color scheme, consisting of a white hat and shirt with red overalls. *This is also the first game where Fire Luigi is colored differently than Fire Mario, consisting of a white hat and shirt with green overalls. *Luigi's in-game sprite shows that he is wearing purple overalls. In the official artwork, his overalls are blue. Luigi's sprite colors in this game would later be used as Luigi's default costume in Super Smash Bros.. *The 2D graphics with linear transformations in this game would later be reused for Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Wario Land 4. Additionally, the Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi sprites were also reused for Mario is Missing! and its follow-up Mario's Time Machine. *In the Japanese version of the game, Yoshi could eat Dolphins, but not in the other versions. *In the early development, the red switch palace was placed in the Valley of Bowser, as a secret exit of Valley of Bowser 3; but was removed and was placed in the Vanilla Dome 2. References External links *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/6eq5TQqkuX7MT0MnGZSTXocyEQmweSe- Super Mario World] at Nintendo.com *[http://www.vc-reviews.com/games/snes/super_mario_world Super Mario World] at Virtual Console Reviews DE:Super Mario World ES:Super Mario World JA:スーパーマリオワールド Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Mario games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, SNES) Category:1990 video games Category:1991 video games Category:1992 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Launch titles Category:Yoshi Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Games published by Nintendo (Japan) Category:Games published by Nintendo (North America) Category:Games published by Nintendo (Other regions) Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Platformer games Category:Player's Choice games Category:Nintendo Switch Online games